A Flaming Rose
by AnimeAmber
Summary: When Sanna dies she leaves Kurama a poem.
1. Smile

**Bold** is for what happens, _italicized_ is for lyrics.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or YYH, but I do own Sanna/

_I still remember the night we met _

_You said you loved my smile_

_But your love for me was like a summer breeze_

_Oh, it lasted for a while_

_I could hold on a little tighter I know _

**He didn't want her to die, it wasn't fair.**

_But when you love someone you gotta let 'em go so_

**He smiled, even though inside he was crying.**

_I'm gonna smile, cause I want to make you happy_

_Laugh, so you can't see me cry_

_I'm gonna let you go in style_

_And even if it kills me_

_I'm gonna smile_

_Kiss me once for the good times, baby_

_Kiss me twice for goodbye_

_You can't help how you don't feel_

**The disease was wearing her down. Someone so strong.**

_And it doesn't matter why_

_Give me a chance to bow out gracefully_

_'Cause that's how I want you to remember me_

**(Sanna's POV)**

**Sanna looked into Kurama's eyes, and saw that warm affection she knew so well. He was trying to be strong, but she could tell that he was devastated.**

**(Regular POV)**

**"I love you Kurama" she whispered weakly.**

**"I love you too, Sanna" he gently kissed her on the head.**

_I'm gonna smile, cause I want to make you happy_

_Laugh, so you can't see me cry_

_I'm gonna let you go in style_

_And even if it kills me_

_I'm gonna smile_

_I'm gonna smile so you can find the courage_

**He smiled so she'd have the courage to die.**

_Laugh, so you won't see me hurtin'_

_I'm gonna let you go in style_

_And even if it kills me_

_I'm gonna smile_

**The last thing Sanna saw before she died was a smile, a smile on the face of the one she loved dearly.**

**"Don't go Sanna" he sank to his knees, still holding her hand. "Don't go" he whispered.**

_The song is Smile by Lonstar _

AA: So how was it?


	2. Remember Me

Kurama held her hand. A hand that once had been strong and ready to fight, to defend what was right, now it was lifeless and dead. A tear slipped down his face, it was followed by another and then another, before long he was crying uncontrollably. She was gone the first person to love him for who he was, and not care what he had done in the past. She was the only one he loved and the only one he would ever love. He then noticed something on the table, it was a piece of paper, on the front it said: 'a poem to the one I love dearly, forever.' He opened it up and read what it said:

_**Remember Me**_

Don't remember me,

Remember the memory.

The times we shared,

The way you cared.

I'll never forget the way you loved me.

The way your hands were so gentle, so kind.

The way you opened my heart so carefully,

Remember Me.

You came into my life and changed it for the better.

You were the safe place in stormy weather.

You opened my eyes to a whole new world,

A world I had shut myself out of till I met you,

You started my life anew.

The day you said you loved me was like a child being born,

The rip that was there is now not torn.

To see the love in your eyes was like a comet going by.

So spectacle, so true,

It made me brand new.

That love we shared now they see,

Please Remember Me.

You took me in your arms and held me tight.

My love I share with you alright?

So when I'm gone and I'm not there,

Don't fret or cry because I'm everywhere

To see you cry would break my heart.

To see you in pain would tear me apart.

Now don't cry,

Hush I'm here, I'll wipe away every tear.

Just like you did a thousand times before,

And you whispered you'd love me now and forever more.

So please go your way.

Even though I want you to stay.

Please Remember Me.

The last time I saw you, you had tears in your eyes,

Because I was saying goodbye.

Go on with your life,

Don't come to stand still just because of me, for me

Please Remember Me

It's not easy seeing you like this

I'm sorry

But I can't help it

These tears are coming like the rain.

It's much harder not to cry then it is to deal with the pain

The fire that burns, its flame shall extinguish.

Standing in the night, with the moon so full and bright

I see the tears you cry tonight

They fall and water the ground

Someday a rose will spring up there

Its color with be so bright, just like morning light.

That rose, they shall call a flaming rose, its color and scent are one to behold.

No matter where you go or what you do remember I'll be watching you

Don't be afraid to shed a tear, it won't mean you're weak

My love, My dear

Remember Me

So don't Remember Me

Remember the memory

The times we shared

The way you cared

Sanna


	3. My Last Breath

Sanna is thinking about death and she wrote a song about, Kurama found it.

Italics-song, bold italics- what happened when she wrote she was thinking, bold- Present

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the song, but I do own Sanna_  
**My Last Breath by Evanescence,**_ Whenever You Remember by Carrie Underwood_**Sanna remembered Kurama standing next to the bed as she died, they knew she might die, but she hated that she left Kurama. That guy would do anything for her; even give his life for hers.**_

**Kurama was going through some of Sanna's stuff, he found a envelop. He opened it and took some papers out. He looked at the one it was song, he read it:**

_hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?_

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there

say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

**Kurama looked at the paper for a while. 'Sanna' he thought.**

**"Hey Kurama come on Koenma got another mission for us" Yusuke called from downstairs.**

**"Coming" Kurama called, he put the papers back in the envelop and set it down he'd read it later. He went downstairs.**

**"What were you doing up there?" Yusuke asked as the they walked down the sidewalk.**

**"Just looking at some stuff" Kurama sighed.**

**(2 days later)**

**Kurama finally got back, the first thing he did after he checked in with his mother was go back to Sanna's house. He took the papers out of the envelop again, he looked at the second one it was another song, he read it too:**

_When you look back on times we had_

_I hope you smile_

_And know that through the good and through the bad_

_I was on your side when nobody could hold us down_

_We claimed the brightest star_

_And we, we came so far_

_And no they won't forget_

_Chorus_

_Whenever you remember times gone by_

_Remember how we held our heads so high_

_When all this world was there for us_

_And we believe that we could touch the sky_

_Whenever you remember, I'll be there_

_Remember how we reached that dream together_

_Whenever you remember_

_When you think back on all we've done_

_I hope you're proud_

_When you look back and see how far we've come_

_It was our time to shine_

_And nobody could hold us down_

_They thought they'd see us fall_

_But we, we stood so tall_

_And no we won't forget_

_Whenever you remember times gone by_

_Remember how we held our heads so high_

_When all this world was there for us_

_And we believe that we could touch the sky_

_Whenever you remember, I'll be there_

_Remember how we reached that dream together_

_Whenever you remember_

_Yeahhh, Ooohh_

_We claimed the brightest star_

_And we, we came so far_

_And know that we showed them all_

_And no they won't forget_

_Yeahhh_

_Whenever you remember times gone by_

_Remember how we held our heads so high_

_When all this world was there for us_

_And we believe that we could touch the sky_

_Whenever you remember, I'll be there_

_Remember how we reached that dream together_

_Whenever you remember_

_Whenever you remember_

_Ooohh, whenever you remember_

**"I will Sanna, I will" he thought.**

**AA: so how was it? Please review and thanks.**


	4. Forever

This is a song Kurama wrote for Sanna.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, just Sanna, which is pronounced- San (Son, like is in On) and na (like as in the beginning of Nut) get it?

_Take these roses off of me  
Let me live, let me be  
For a little while  
Let my eyes,  
See everything and nothing in their time  
I do not mind_

Who've guess I'd learn  
To let the walls around me burn  
Light up the hillside  
My words, I ate them for so long and nothing changed  
It was just the same

And I don't know if you see me here

Kurama didn't know if Sanna could see him were she was._  
But I can tell you your face is clear_

Kurama remembered her face, the way it looked when she was laughing or when she was sad or mad._  
I will see you..._

Forever  
Forever  
I will see you  
Forever  
Forever

Call me close once again  
Call me teacher, call me friend

He was her friend and her teacher too, kinda. He taught her to open up and let people in._  
Just like the first time  
Call my name, it echos around me in this room  
Its all you_

I don't know if you hear me there

Kurama didn't know if Sanna could hear him were ever she was._  
But it's dark so no one cares  
I will hear you..._

Forever  
Forever  
I will hear you  
Forever  
Forever

I wanted you to be everything to me

He had wanted her to be everything to him, but now she couldn't._  
Now I've got to learn to carry on_

Kurama had to carry on._  
I know I cannot hide this emptiness inside_

He did feel empty inside, without Sanna there._  
But nothing is the same since you've gone  
_Everything didn't feel the same, it felt empty, dull, and lifeless.

_  
Send me letters from above  
Send me strength, send me love  
Such sweet love  
Sing me songs that echo in my head and in my heart  
That's where you are_

And I don't know if you feel me here  
I can tell you one thing that's clear  
I will feel you...

Forever  
Forever  
I will feel you  
Forever  
Forever  
I will hear you  
Forever  
Forever  
I will see you  
Forever  
Forever

Take these roses off of me  
Let me live, let me be

_Forever- Vertical Horizon_


End file.
